


Starlight

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Fiery Templar and the Fearless Assassin [12]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Arno's birthday fic, F/M, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARNO!!, United We Stand - verse, pocket-watch, Élise lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arno's watch is missing on his birthday, but unbeknownst to him, Élise had taken it to a watchsmith to get it repaired.</p><p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARNO!!! August 26, 1768</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

It was gone. Arno bit his lip as he threw the dresser doors open and rifled through the clothes hanging up, hands slipping into pockets just to make sure. He kept coming up empty. "No, no, no, no," he muttered, his search becoming more frantic and panic drive. " _No!_ " he slammed the doors closed. "I could have sworn I left it on the table!"

"Left what on the table?" Élise asked, stretching out cat-like on the bed, her flame red hair cascading down her milk white skin.

"My father's watch," Arno ran his hand through hair, "it's missing."

Élise's blood ran cold. She had taken his watch last week to the watchmaker to get it fixed since the poor thing had been through hell and back. It had stopped working after the fight with Germain. She had plan to give it to him today, as a birthday present. "Oh, pity," she said, trying to sound concern. "Well, I'm sure it's around the café somewhere or you may have left it in the Sanctuary, on your desk."

"No, I didn't leave it in the sanctuary," Arno hissed.

Élise sat up, drawing the blankets up to her chest. "Arno, we'll find it, but you shouldn't stress, I mean it's your birthday and—"

"That what is all I have left of my father!" Arno snapped. "I don't even have a portrait of him like you do. That watch is all I have." He walked over to the bed and flopped on it. Élise gave him a sad smile before falling onto his back. She kissed his nape.

"We'll find it," she said. "But," she added, "I need to go shopping for something, I want you to come with me."

"You want to drag me around Paris, on my birthday?" Arno asked, his voice muffled by the covers.

"Yes," she said, a mischievous grin on her face. "Unless you prefer to stay here and be miserable. I need your help picking out your birthday present."

"Hmm." Arno rolled over on to his back. "I know what I want for my birthday."

"Oh?" Élise asked. "And what does Master Assassin Arno Dorian want for his birthday?"

"Well, she has red hair, blue-green eyes, skin the color of milk, a fiery temper and rather impulsive, a smile befitting a she-devil, she's also stubborn as a bull and just as rash," Arno said, twirling a finger around one of Élise's red curls.

"She sounds awfully familiar," Élise said, mock suspicion in her voice, "do I know her?"

"I would hope so," Arno said, "I showed her last night seven different ways of giving pleasure."

"And she enjoyed it," Élise said, kissing him. "Well, I'll remember to wrap myself up for you tonight, Arno." She kissed him again. "But first, breakfast than shopping."

"Why are we doing what _you_ want to do when it's _my_ birthday?" Arno asked, sitting up.

"Alright, what _do_ you want to do, Arno?" Élise asked.

"We can stay in bed until tomorrow," Arno said.

"Doing what?"

"Well, I had to proof read this passage in de Sade's latest book and it wasn't that bad and—"

"Nope!" Élise said, pushing him away. "Shopping it is."

* * *

 

Élise couldn't remember the last time she and Arno had just wandered Paris's streets together or any city streets together for that matter. Probably back when they were children, and they lived in Versailles. Élise smiled, enjoying the sun on her face, Arno's hand clasping hers and the drone of voices around her. She had no problems pressing down on her shoulders, no Germain looming over her, her heart was light and before her stretched a bright future with Arno by her side.

"I'll have to admit, I'm enjoying myself," Arno said, squeezing her hand. Élise beamed at him. "It's nice to just walk the streets of Paris from time to time. See how everything is done."

"Spoken like a true gentleman," Élise teased. "Before I know it, you'll be saying we need to live in a big mansion with a hundred and fifty-seven rooms, a small village of servants and a small army of guards."

Arno laughed. Élise's heart nearly soared from her chest, it had been so long since Arno laughed from pure undiluted joy. "Élise," Arno looked at her, "are you saying that you are unhappy with my small room at the Café Théâtre?"

"No," Élise said. "I'm perfectly pleased with it. It suits you… suits _us_."

"It does," Arno agreed, "those the number of rooms the mansion has is rather exact. I mean, what would we do with a mansion that big?"

"I don't have the faintest idea," Élise laughed. "Ooh, look, a pastry shop! Let's get some cake."

"We can share a slice," Arno said, allowing Élise to drag him through the crowd to the small little pastry shop. The plump shop owner beamed at them and presented Élise with a fine selection of cakes. Arno glanced about, watching everyone.

"You like strawberries right?"

"Not like you," Arno replied, leaning up against the wall.

"Well he doesn't have any cherries," Élise said.

"Strawberries will be fine then," Arno sighed. Élise purchased a slice of vanilla and strawberry cake. They sat down at the little table outside the shop, forks clattering on the surface.

"Say aw," Élise chimed, grinning as she offered Arno a forkful of the cake. Arno happily accepted it, humming in approval.

"That is good cake," he said, before taking the other fork and scooped up a bit and offered it to Élise. They sat there, chatting and feeding each other cake, enjoying the Parisian sunshine.

They left the shop after finishing, and Élise made a mental note to see if there wasn't a way to hire the pastry chef for the café. They stopped off at a bookshop, then a blacksmith, and lastly the came to the watchsmith's shop.

"Why are we stopping here?" Arno asked.

"I thought you wanted a new watch?" Élise said. Arno frowned.

"No, I want to find my father's watch, not replace it," Arno grumbled. Élise huffed.

"Well, fine. I thought you may want one from me as well," Élise said, Arno eyed her and she simply shrugged her shoulders. "Wait here then," she added, Arno gave a little nod, and Élise entered the shop, bell chiming overhead.

The inside of the watch shop was dim, clocks of all shapes and sizes and makes filled the space, tick-tocking the time away either at a fast past or a slow pace. Élise found the sound maddening. The bent-cover greying watchsmith appeared from the back. "Ah, Mademoiselle! You spared me the trouble of sending a courier," the man said, his voice whisper-soft and feather light, as if he was afraid to disturbed the sanctity of time.

"It's complete?" Élise asked. The watchsmith nodded and pulled out a pewter tray with a red velvet cloth atop it. He pulled the edges back on the cloth to reveal Arno's watch, polished until it gleamed and Élise could see her reflection in it. "You… your work is beautiful," she said, picking up the watch. She popped it open, the old velvet on the inside had been replaced with new velvet the same shade, the glass that protected the gears and hands had been replaced and the fine hands had been polished. The broken bits and parts had been lovingly remade.

"The watch still has most of the original gears, the rest had to be replaced, but it was a joy to work on, mademoiselle," the watchsmith said, "a sheer joy."

"Thank you," Élise said, putting the watch in the little box the man offered her. She watched him as he wrapped it in brown paper and tied it with a brown string. She gave him the rest of the payment. "Thank you again," Élise said.

"May I make on inquiry mademoiselle?" the watchsmith asked.

"Certainly," Élise said, glancing at Arno, who peeked at her through the window.

"Where did you happen upon such an exquisitely crafted watch? It has a most unique symbol on the back," the man said.

"A friend," Élise said, a forced smile on her lips. "Thank you again." She left and Arno stared at the little wrapped box in her hands.

"You didn't?" he asked as she lead the way through the crowd. He trotted after her. "Élise did you really buy me a new watch?"

"Arno," Élise said, she had never noticed any symbol on the back of Arno's watch and he never mentioned the watch being linked to the Brotherhood. As far as Élise knew it was just a plain pocket watch once owned by Charles Dorian. "Let's go home," she said.

"Alright," Arno glanced at the sky. "It is a bit late," he said, taking Élise's hand as they headed back to the café.

* * *

 

They shared a quiet dinner, the kitchen staff pulling out all the stops for Arno's birthday. Arno mumbled a soft _you didn't have to_ as they served him. Élise found the gesture sweet and wished she could have helped prepare the meal, but she was dreadful at cooking.

After dinner they lounged outside on the balcony of Arno's room. The moon was full and the night clear. Élise stood up and retreated into the room. "Where are you going?" Arno asked as Élise left his side. He stayed seated there though as she told him she'd be right back. He watched her retrieve the box she had bought from the watchsmith's shop. "Élise," he sighed. They had yet to find his father's watch.

Élise smiled at him and sat back down next to him, snuggling close. "Here," she said, handing him the box. Arno sighed taking it from her with a soft thank you. He tugged the string lose, peeled back the paper before lifting the wooden lid.

He froze.

Nestled in red velvet was his father's watch, polish and gleaming in the moonlight as if it was brand new. "Élise…" Arno began, gently taking the watch out of the case, he even noticed that a chain had been reattached to the watch. "Élise… I… how… when?" Arno asked, looking at her.

Élise smiled. "You kept complaining that it wasn't keeping time and that the glass was cracked after the fight with Germain, so… a few weeks ago I… I took it," Élise bowed her head in shame. "You didn't notice at first and I was hoping the smith would get it done before you noticed it was gone. He repaired and restored it." She licked her lips. "I hope you like it."

"It's beautiful, it looks like it was new. I never saw it new though. Father said he had had it since before he met my mother," Arno whispered and popped the watch open, smiling as the needle thing hands ticked away the time.

There was a loud pop in the sky and a flash of color. "Fireworks," Élise said, surprised to see the display as she twisted around. Arno smiled.

"Did you set this up too?" he asked, slipping his watch into his pocket and threading the chain through a buttonhole.

"No," Élise said, "but… do you like it?"

"Yes," Arno said, nuzzling her cheek before kissing her. "Thank you, Élise."

"Happy birthday Arno."

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft
> 
> Normally, I don't like writing spur of the moment birthday fics, but since I found out TODAY that its Arno's birthday I just HAD to write him something. :D
> 
> Save an author; leave a review.
> 
> Nemo et Nihil


End file.
